


Ye Olde Striptease Illustrated: Camelot Edition

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pornalot 2017, Ye Olde Striptease, pinup!Arthur, pinup!Merlin, sexy witch outfit, skimpy king outfit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: Imagine Arthur and the knights' surprise when they find a familiar face in a recent issue of Ye Olde Striptease Illustrated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for challenge 2 in Pornalot :P The theme was Tease.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would seem the poster for the newest issue of Ye Olde Striptease is featuring a royal treat ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this as a Birthday present for Kitty. Happy belated Birthday, hun. (>^3^)>
> 
> Here's the link to the full image https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vanhelsing019/69987612/14288/14288_original.jpg


End file.
